The Witch Within
by Littlered77341
Summary: Soul finally has his chance to become a deathsythe but when Maka is put right in the middle of it he has to rethink his future, living is dream life or with is dream lover. Can he keep himself from going insane.
1. Strange

A scream came from Maka's room. Soul came running in, a concerning look was streaked across his face, she lay on the floor giggling awkwardly. " You ok?" he asked while helping her up. " Yeah I'm fine, I just fell". His concerned face changed to a confused look " well, why are you giggling then?" Maka stopped as she heard the question, she kept silent. "Never mind I'll leave you be", he walked out the room back into his, closing the door behind him.

"Let's see, he isn't suspecting me, well I hope not" Maka said, but this wasn't her normal voice it was deeper than usual. She was awkwardly giggling once again. Maka was exiting her room when she started to begin to be her Maka-self again, what happened in that room. No one knows.

"I'm going to the book store, but I'll get some groceries on the way back, is there anything you want?", she asked putting her coat on, Maka was always going to the book store so it was understandable when he didn't come out, " get some microwavable pizzas". Maka retorted " I'm not getting those stupid processed things, I'll get some real ones." Soul rolled his eyes.

Maka started to walk out but instead of heading straight to the book store she curved into a small alleyway near the apartment, " Is that you, you're so small" said a mysterious person in the shadows. " Yeah I'm short, but this is one of the best meisters in the DWMA, one more soul and she is a three star meister." the pair carried on down, what were they upto?

Soul was starting to worry, Maka didn't take that long to choose a book, especially not a few hours. he called her cell phone to make she was ok. She answered, she was at the grocery store. Was she? Soon after Soul called she returned, she was carrying two bags of food," What did you buy?" he said as Maka walked into the room, "The usual stuff, eggs, bread and what not." She carried on into the kitchen and reached for the fridge door. That other side of her wasn't there anymore. What was going on?

* * *

 **I would like to state that I do not own Soul Eater ( if I did that would be sweet but I don't) or any of the characters, also thanks to my BFF Ellie for fixing my terrible grammar ^~^ (Ellie-Baka OUT!)**


	2. Something's Wrong

A few days went by and Maka still wasn't herself, that edgy giggle, the peculiar actions, what was going on? The strangest thing that she was doing was missing again Soul was had ended up going to school without Maka. He was going to tell Death the things that Maka was doing when... " Soul Eater Evans please come to the Death Room" Was this fate or does Death spy on people. It didn't matter Soul started heading to the Death Room.

" You understand why your here Soul?" Death said in a serious tone. Deathsythe had the same look. "Nope" he thought it was a bad time it tell him about Maka, he suspected it was about his grades." Its going to be hard to believe but its to do with Maka..." Death said " We have noticed her strange behaviour we think Maka is being used as a puppet, but we don't know what." Soul turned round and faced Death, starting to fill with anger. " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MAKA WOULDNT LET HERSELF BE..." he stopped thinking about all the weird things Maka was doing. He lowered his voice and said " sorry, I raised my voice its just that why would they use Maka why not Ox or Kim" Deathsythe interrupted the conversation, " She is the best meister in the DWMA, remember" he had a fair point." back to the topic we think your the only one to find out more information about this case so keep an eye on her."

He continued to his lesson, he wasn't too late. Soul still didn't get it though, why Maka, why her. The only one he was personally close to, the only one he loved. As he entered the room he expected Maka-chop but it didn't happen, she wasn't even in her seat. Where was she and why was she missing school? He didn't know... " Tsubaki has Maka came in? I didn't come to school with her." Tsubaki leant over and started to whisper, " No she hasn't came in today, where is she?" He turned to her and said in another whisper, " to be honest no idea". the school day went by like normal, sleeping through the hole of it. the bell rang for the end of the day. Maka normally woke him up so he was woken by Professor Stein as he went through the classroom. When that happened he ran out the class room and said, "So not cool..."

He returned home to find Maka walking around the apartment. " Why weren't you at school, I thought you wanted to graduate top of the class, Ox is going to get the title now", she turned round but instead of a long declaration of her being still being top of the class, she just giggled awkwardly once more. Soul just left her alone for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Hi I just need to say that my BFF ,Ellie-Baka, wasn't here to help me with my terrible grammar, so if you find any mistakes don't bug me with them.**

 **Plz leave a like or review**

 **Littlered**


	3. The Truth

Was it true, was she being used, he didn't know but he did just as Death said, he kept an eye on her. "We think Maka is being used as a puppet..., used as a puppet..., a puppet..." ,it was going through his head repeating and repeating itself. Soul shook his head to try to get the thought out of his mind, it didn't work no matter how many times he did it. " What are you doing Soul?" He looked round to see Maka. "Nothing, um..." Soul turned his head back, he tried to stop that uncontrollable feeling inside that was telling him to believe that Death's statement was a complete lie and to stand by Maka. But in his heart he could tell something was different about her, but what though?

He tried to keep it in, he tried to stop the voice within, but he couldn't help it, it came out before he could think about what he just said, " Maka you've been acting diiferent lately..." he turned round to see what her reaction would be, Soul was expecting a Maka-chop that would knock him into next week but instead a weird giggle." You noticed, you're being very smart for a stupid kid.". She muttered the last words, however he still heard it all. Soul stood up and walked up to Maka but he turned himself away from her, just like he was ignoring her. He kept silent for a moment, then three words came out of his mouth." That proves it." She turned round to see his face filled with hatred, his hands clenched into fists. " Proves what?". Trying to put an innocent voice and pretending as if she didn't say a word but Soul could see past that. " Maka would never call me stupid, that means you're not Maka." That imposter started giggling uncontrollably.

Soul was trying to stop his hand from hurting her. " WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" His grip suddenly slipped as the imposter spoke, " Me, my name" She bursted out laughing once more," I shan't tell you my real name, just call me...The Laughing Witch. In his head he said," The Laughing Witch, I have never heard of her before, whatever if she's going to hurt Maka well she'll have to pay, pay for every scratch every bruise." Once again he clenched his fists. Anger filled within him, like he was about to lose control over his entire body.

" You know what, I dislike this place now, I'll give you a choice. You can kill me and have your dream or I can kill you." Instead of laughing she had that evil grin he had always hated, ever since Medusa.

The fight had begun, the fight that would determine his future.


	4. The Final Battle

"My choice is easy, you're dead..." Soul transformed his arm into a blade and started running towards her when. "But if you kill me" sniggering constantly, " You'll kill your little Maka as well and we both know that we don't want that to happen do we." His blade pointing at her head. He changed his blade back to his arm." If you're not going to kill me then I'll have to kill you instead." He didn't have enough time to move from the dagger, his arm was sliced open. She said in an annoyed tone"Urgh I thought that this kid would be strong seeing as she is the best meister in the academy, I'll be nice you can have her, she's useless to me. The imposter fell to ground, a blue aroma floated out of Maka and a green one floated in. Maka's eyes opened slowly, her eyes started to see a figure then it became... Soul... "What happened? Who did this to you?" Maka started to reach over to help soul, the imposter stopped and answered the question Maka stated before, She still had that devilish smile," You did miss, all of it, every single part.". Maka lost control, tears started to fall down her face," No, no I couldn't, I wouldn't dare do that, especially not to my weapon." As the imposter turned away Maka stood up.

"A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body" The imposter started to run towards her." Why are you standing up against me your just a weak meister that..." Although he was in agonising pain he still sniggered," What are you sniggering about aren't you in _a lot_ of pain?" Soul still was sniggering turning into a laugh, " Yeah I am," holding his blood-soaked arm, his voice changed to a serious tone," She's not weak, she's something more, something stronger than you will ever be. The imposter's face filled with fury, as the witch turned her back on her puppet," urgh, your a little brat you know that she let it all go, all of her fears.

"How can it be, I sense weapon blood but I can sense meister blood as well. She's both, how is it possible?" Maka transformed her arm and shot straight at her, cutting her arm. the real fight had just begun. "You're soul is mine, witch." Maka used her arm to stop the witch from hurting her, making shore she didn't catch her out, but was harder than she thought.

The witch had knocked her to the floor, she held her by her neck." Oh no Little Maka got the short end of the stick. Bye, bye Maka." The imposter's grip tightened around her neck, making it almost impossible to breathe. " Is this it, my last moments, and heck I didn't even make Soul a deathsythe but you know what I loved every moment of it, but..." she thought to herself as the witch towered over her, holding her by the neck.

" So what are your last words Maka before you leave?", Maka looked straight into her eyes and said, "Yeah, good luck in eve Hell.". As she said that she punched her one last time. The imposter's voice still was ringing through her ears, "You know no matter how times you kill us witches we are still here forever and ever" her voice wisped away. Maka grabbed the witch soul holding to her chest. Soul ran up to Maka. He could tell something was wrong, he breathing, she was struggling." We did it, didn't we Soul?" He looked at Maka, starting to see her eyes closing slowly. "Never mind that, what's wrong, you're breathing heavily." Maka just sat there and smiled. "I'm just tired, anyway shouldn't you be worrying about your arm." Soul still was concerned." Just keep your eyes open, do you hear me?". She still started to close them. A group of medics came and ran to Maka as fast as they could, taking her out of the apartment on a stretcher. Would that be the last time he would see her again, he didn't know...


	5. Note

**Sorry, everyone hates authors notes but I need to address this**

 **I know a few people actually enjoyed this story, but unfortunately, if you cant tell already, I'm finding it difficult to write for it anymore. I'm starting a new year so its going to get even harder to write the story I'm already having trouble with. For now this story is on hiatus, I'm so sorry, but if I start to find writing it easier I'll continue it. So until later. ~**


End file.
